User talk:Soma4themass
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roland Build - Jack-of-all-trades page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 15:42, December 13, 2009 sorry to bug you, how does one hunt king wee wee in PT2.5? thanks for your time. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 13:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ty, nicely done. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 16:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tiny Tina's Assault On Dragon Keep Unassuming Docks * The highest house in the town has a Vault Symbol at ground level on its Southern side. * In the far Northeast section of the map, the Vault Symbol is on the Eastern face of one of the tombs. * Enter the area from Flamerock Refuge. Turn left and follow the shore line. After a while there will be a cave to the left. This is where Spatula Khan is. Enter the cave then exit from the other end. Directly in front of this exit are some broken archways submerged very close to the shore line. The Vault Symbol is on the side of one of these arches, facing away from the land. Flamerock Refuge * !!!need complete rewrite!!! When you first enter the town, there will be a low, gray stone wall to your right. You can walk or jump around it to the left, and when you get around it, the Vault Symbol will be on the Northern side of the house immediately to your left. * Stand near the edge of the cliff directly outside the Seraph vendor, facing the vendor. To the left there will be a climbable rope at an degree angle leading up towards a house. Climb the rope and drop down on the left side of the rope in order to reach the foundation of the house. Hug the foundation wall of this house, vault symbol is towards the end of this wall. The Forest * On the Southern side of the house where you find Ell's armor (the side path where Tina forgot to balance the monsters), behind some crates. * On the Eastern edge of the orc village are two huts. The Vault Symbol is on the Southern side of the Southern hut. Immortal Woods * Up the hill to the east of the monster's lair in "MMORPGFPS" quest. * On the wall next to the bonfire furthest away from the quest giver in the "Lost Souls" quest (the other bonfires are twins very close to each other). The wall has 4 ammo chests in front lined up neatly. * Go the area where there is a red loot chest protected by knights, close to the singular bonfire and a vault symbol. With the red loot chest directly at your back, look for piled-up rubble to your front right. Jump up to high ground via a broken wall shaped convinently like stairs. Move towards south while sticking to the high ground. After making a very long jump, you will see two small tombs similar to those that can spawn skeletons. The Vault Symbol is on a wall of one of the tombs. Mines of Avarice * As you go South from Claptrap's location, you will pass under a stone arch. After that, go up a small set of stairs ahead of you then a longer set of stairs to your left and, finally, a third set of stairs to your left again. At the top of this third set of stairs, look to the left. The symbol is on the wall of a nearby building. * On the far East side of the map, where you fought the Gold Golem, there are three buildings poking out of the peninsula, one to the North and two to the South. The Vault Symbol is on the back of the North building. * Unknown at this point. Hatred's Shadow * The first battlement you come to will be in the North-central part of the map. This is the same place where Sir Boll was during the Loot Ninja quest. Jump out a window to reach the Northern side of this battlement then look back toward the wall. You will find the Vault Symbol on a golden section halfway along the battlement. * In the Southern part of the map, you come to an area with four columns that have red banners hanging from them. Slightly Northeast of there, you can look down the Eastern side of a deck to see the yellow tent where Sir Mash was in the Loot Ninja quest. You will also see another ledge slightly South of that tent, jump down to this ledge to find the Vault Symbol on a wall. * In the Southern-central part of the map, you will come to an area with four columns hung with red banners with a yellow vault symbol on each. You will have to kill a bunch of enemies to get the gate to the next battlement to open. Once you pass through that gate and back outside onto the next battlement, turn around and enter the previous tower on the lower level. Here, you will find a lever to operate an elevator that takes you down to a previous section of the Hatred's Shadow. The Vault Symbol is on the Southwestern wall of the elevator shaft about halfway down. Lair of Infinite Agony * As you fall down the initial shaft, you may see this Vault Symbol in an opening in the North side of the shaft. If you can't manage to land in it the first time, you can easily jump into the opening from above later. * In the area with the multiple rising platforms, you'll notice that there are bars along the walls. Wait until you have deactivated the platforms and turn around. The Vault Symbol will be through some of these bars to your left. * In the central section of the map, called The Hall of the Dead, there is an area (just East of where Mr. Miz spawns with his quest to buy an amulet) where the path is split between two balconies, one to the North and one to the South. The symbol is between the two balconies on the far East edge. You will have to jump down to it. Dragon Keep * As you ascend the tower, you will climb several large sets of stairs to get between levels. The Vault Symbol is on the underside of the second set of stairs. Murderlin's Temple * Next to the area where Murderlin wanders is a ladder leading down. Climb down it and move down the hall at the bottom. The symbol is on the wall to your right as you enter the room at the end of the hall. * As soon as you enter the open area for "The Magic of Childhood" quest, turn to the right and look on the wall next to the door you just came through. The Winged Storm * Just before you jump down into the area where the four dragons spawn, turn around and look back toward the abandoned city. There are ledges leading around to your left and right, follow the one to your left to a nearby rooftop. The Vault Symbol is on top of this roof.